Dessert
by juxtaposed
Summary: Harry. Draco. Chocolate. Enough said. Smutty fluffy SLASH ensues. Complete.
1. Part 1

**Title: **Dessert 

****

**Summary: **The Hogwarts House Elves have come up with a spanking new dessert for Harry's birthday…and its perfect for Draco's "personal" gift to Harry…kind of a PWP, really. Smutty fluffy slash ensues. _Yay!_

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, _as if you couldn't tell. Which means that this is a..._

****

**Warning:** Slash! _Which is boy-on-boy-loving goodness. And so, this will be..._

****

**Rating: **PG-13, _although this is likely to change if I continue this story._

__

**Disclaimer:** _Do you honestly think _**JK Rowling**_ would approve of what I'm about to do with her two of her most delicious characters? In other words: _Not mine.

**Authoress' Babblings: **_Okay, so this story was just an idea sparked when I was having my supposed-weekly drink with one of my dearest friends (one who, by the way, has christened my hair as "Draco-Harry-AfterShag-hair"). We were at a wonderful chocolate-haven-type place, and somehow we managed to find ourselves on the topic of fanfiction (my doing, no doubt) which then led to, well, this. It's kind of plotless - okay, who am I kidding, it's utterly plotless - but I just needed to get some Harry-Draco chocolate goodness written. So there you go. __Now, without further ramblage..._

* * *

**Dessert  
**by** juxtaposed**

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you!"_

That sing-song-y chant filled the Great Hall, right before a wild burst of cheers and applause, as the birthday boy in question, a certain Harry Potter, grinned widely. Said boy then proceeded to close his eyes to make a wish, before bending over to blow out the candles on the magnificent multi-storied cake, completely unaware of the effect he was having on several people across the Hall, especially one platinum blond Slytherin prince.

Draco Malfoy fought back the urge to pounce on the birthday boy, pin him to the table and proceed to snog –then shag – him senseless. Instead, that ever-familiar smirk settled over his features, hiding his true thoughts and desires as he watched the Golden Boy's brilliant green eyes flutter close; as he observed the slight tug of fabric across the Gryffindor's body when he bent over; as he stared, captivated, by the perfect O formed by the full, inviting lips of the Boy-Who-Lived as he blew out his candles.

Merlin, Draco thought, with a furious possessiveness. Doesn't he know how goddamn sexy he looks? Why the hell is he doing that, out here in public, where _anyone_ can see him? As if it isn't bad enough already that he's the Wizarding World's Savior and has every other witch and wizard after him. Does he have to _parade_ the fact that he's so goddamn sexy?

Just then, the subject of his thoughts turned to look at him, and when their eyes met, gave him a soft, sweet smile, one which Draco was absolutely compelled to return, dropping his cold mask for a brief second. For that moment, there was nothing and no one else that existed except the two of them, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

But only for that moment. Then, there was a sudden climax in activity as the 18 candles on the mountainous cake went out, people began to clap and congratulate Harry profusely, and a shower of presents materialized in front of Harry, practically burying him.

"Er, thanks…" Draco could hear Harry stammering nervously, and shook his head with a smile to himself. No matter what, Harry had never gotten used to too much attention, and it always made him a little unsteady. But it always good to watch Harry blush and fidget; Draco found it irresistibly adorable and inexplicably sexy, and was right then suppressing some kind of deeply buried instinct to pull Harry off into a secluded room and kiss him for being so cute, then _make_ him blush and fidget.

A sudden rush of arousal flooded his body, and Draco mentally impeded himself, prohibiting himself from going any further in his lustful thoughts. But it was difficult, when he looked at the stain of color on Harry's cheeks, at the way Harry was nervously chewing at his lower lip – Draco wanted nothing more than to be the one doing that.

Yes, he would tug at the raven-haired boy's soft, full lips, and listen to him moan. Then he would slowly begin to nip at all of Harry's other sensitive spots, and Harry would cry out, sometimes softly, sometimes so loud they would need a Silencing Charm. And _then_, Draco mused, he would…

Bring this to a crashing halt, his mind was insisting disapprovingly. It would serve no purpose for you to think about all this right now, and get yourself all worked up, when you cant do anything yet to, ah…_relieve_ yourself. With a growl, Draco forced himself to return his attention to the activity surrounding his boyfriend.

Harry was right now tearing open a red-and-gold-wrapped present, he seemed to be about halfway through the monstrous pile already. Draco couldn't help but hide a smile at Harry's eagerness, it was rather cute, he had to admit. He watched, as Harry lifted up a box of Chocolate Frogs and beamed happily at Ginny Weasley, who grinned and punched him lightly on the arm. Then Harry moved on to the next present, and the next, and the next.

Draco begun to tune out, dwelling instead on how beautiful Harry was. That was, until it was time for the last present – which was placed in his lap by an eager Colin Creevey. Draco had to withhold a snarl, the boy was obviously smitten with Harry. _His_ Harry. He narrowed his eyes as Harry extracted a photo album – apparently filled with photos of who else but Harry himself. Now what was Creevey doing, taking – His eyes widened as he heard Harry exclaim, rather awkwardly, "Wow, Colin. There sure are a lot of photos of me…there must be like a hundred in here…" and Colin's excitable reply, "Actually, there are exactly two hundred!"

What? Two hundred? Two hundred! _Two hundred_ photos of Harry? Draco didn't withhold his snarl this time. Especially when Colin began to point out various photos to Harry, using it as an opportunity to lean in closer to Harry. Draco swept over to the table and aimed a fierce glare at Creevey, who suddenly looked very pale and immediately backed away from Harry.

"That's enough," growled Draco. "You've given him his present."

Harry was giving him a slightly chiding look, but his emerald eyes were glinting with both amusement and gratitude. Draco returned the look with one of his own, only his was filled with meaning. Harry raised his eyebrows almost imperceptibly, and Draco leaned in to his boyfriend.

"The kitchens. After this god-forsaken 'party' is over. You're _mine,_ and I want to do _unspeakable_ things with you, Harry…" He murmured huskily into Harry's ear, and was pleased to see a shiver run through Harry's body, his green eyes darkening in lust as they locked gazes, and then the raven-haired boy nodded almost obediently.

Draco smirked.

His smug smile widened as Harry began to stammer, "Er, let's…let's have some…um…cake…now then, shall we…" and at the blush that spread wildly across his face as he looked at Draco.

Everyone gave their assent, and moved to their seats, where slices of the cake – having been already cut and dished out by House Elves – were sitting, ready to eat. Draco settled himself next to Harry and they both eyed the cake with almost matching levels of longing. The elves, upon hearing that this was for Harry Potter, had all but fallen over themselves to outdo all previous attempts at the Best Chocolate Dessert Ever. And they certainly had, if Draco and Harry, both wild chocolate fiends, were to pass judgment.

It was an enormous cake, large enough to feed everyone sitting in the Hall, even if they all had second servings, or even thirds; and consisted of several tiers. Each tier of cake had a thin, crunchy-but-crumbly cookie base, followed with interchanging layers of incredibly thick, rich chocolate fudge and soft, pillowy, moist cake, and finally, topped with a generous serve of hot, melted chocolate that flowed over the sides, and fresh strawberries. But it was even better when served up individually – each plate, besides having a large slice of cake, was doused further in the chocolate topping, and came with a side plate of extra strawberries and a little jug, filled with even more delightful melted chocolate.

Draco's mind went into overdrive as he looked at the sinfully delicious dessert, then at his equally sinfully delicious boyfriend. Especially after he took a mouthful. And another. And another, and another… His eyes fluttered close as he savored the rich, creamy, velvety smooth feel of the chocolate rolling over and about his tongue. Next to him, he heard Harry let out a soft moan. His eyes flickered open in time to watch Harry's face contorted in bliss, as another moan escaped his throat.

Ye Gods, chocolate really was a hell of an aphrodisiac. Or was it just Harry?

Either way, Draco couldn't resist, he leaned in to murmur into Harry's ear again.

"Do you know what, Harry?" he whispered.

Harry's eyes parted open and he stared at Draco hungrily, shaking his head slightly. Draco let a wicked smile grace his features.

"I want you. Right here and now." Draco allowed himself a private cheer at the look of pure desire on Harry's face.

"And when I get you later…I am going to smear this very cake onto your skin. I will pour chocolate all over your incredibly prone body," he drawled on casually. "Until every single inch of you, every single _crevice_ is coated in the hot, melted goodness. Then I will proceed to lick _every last drop _off…slowly, carefully, laboriously."

Harry's breathing was noticeably heavier and more erratic.

Draco continued. "You are going to feel my tongue in places you never even knew _existed_."

Harry's eyes were so wide open the whites showed on either side of his irises; his pupils were so dilated there was only a thin rim of green left.

Draco took this chance to dip his finger into the last bit of his chocolate sauce, then very slowly and deliberately swirled his tongue around it, before enclosing it between his lips.

A small squeak issued from Harry's parted lips.

"Hope to see you soon, Harry."

Draco stood up and left the table.

A few moments later, Harry scrabbled out of his seat and followed suit.

* * *

AN: _Ah, I desperately want some of that cake. I'm hungry. And some of Harry and Draco too, while I'm at it. Hungry in a different way now._

_I'm mostly writing this to try and get my creative juices flowing for my other stories, and I do have an inkling of an idea for the next (equally plotless and smut-filled) chapter, but if you guys think I'm wasting my time, I'll leave this as a one-shot, and return to my other fanfics. (grin)_

_Anyhoo, a serving of cake to anyone who reviews, and for those of you who beg nicely enough, you might get my versions of Draco and Harry (read: the horny and well, horny versions) to play with for a day. Its a win-win situation, really. So **review!** _


	2. Part 2

**Title: **Dessert 

**

Summary: 

**The Hogwarts House Elves have come up with a spanking new dessert for Harry's birthday…and its perfect for Draco's "personal" gift to Harry…kind of a PWP, really. Smutty fluffy slash ensues. _Yay!_

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, _as if you couldn't tell. Which means that this is a..._

**Warning:** Slash! _Which is boy-on-boy-loving goodness. And so, this will be..._

**Rating: **R _for sure, now, especially since you all demanded it…_

**Disclaimer:** _Do you honestly think _**JK Rowling**_ would approve of what I'm about to do with her two of her most delicious characters? In other words: _Not mine.

**Authoress' Babblings: **_Well, apparently, all of you are really enthusiastic about getting Harry covered in chocolate, and having Draco lick it all off. Of course, I can definitely see why you'd like that. Heh heh. Well, I've finally completed this story, it kind of just kept growing and its now three chapters for sure, so enjoy part two of my humble little plotless story! Dedicated to anyone who loves chocolate, and Harry himself, because it is July 31st, his birthday, just like in this fic. _:) _And now…_

__

* * *

**Dessert   
**by** juxtaposed**

Harry was quick, but apparently Draco was much, much quicker, for when Harry burst past the doors, he saw neither hide nor hair of the blonde boy. Where on Earth could he have gone, Harry wondered, frowning. Then his lover's words came to mind. The kitchens. Of course! And with his extensive knowledge of Hogwarts' passageways and shortcuts to guide him, he all but ran to his destination.

He was frantically and breathlessly tickling the pear when the portrait swung open, and Harry burst in to find Draco seated casually at a table, giving a final instruction to a House Elf. Harry thought he heard the words "alone" and "morning" but even as he cocked his head to the side in curiosity the blonde was smirking at him.

"What is it?"

"You look a mess," Draco remarked, reaching out to straighten Harry's robes a little. "What did you do, run here?"

Harry flushed. "Well, yes…" Then a thought occurred to him. "How'd _you_ come down here so fast, anyway?"

Draco smirked some more. "I'm very good at…_going down_, Harry. Have you forgotten?" he said off-handedly, ignoring Harry's deepened blush and knowing smile as he adjusted the Gryffindor's tie. "You never knot this properly," Draco half-scolded, then his hands moved to smooth out wrinkles in Harry's robes and shirt.

"What's the point? It's all going to come off anyway," Harry said impatiently, smacking Draco's hands away, ignoring the deadly glare shot at him by the Slytherin.

"The point," Draco said icily, "is that it is important to remain presentable at all times." His voice softened, as heat replaced the coldness in his tone. "Although I suppose you may be right about this time…"

So quickly Harry could barely catch his breath, Draco's arms had shot out to grip the back of his head and pull him close, and then suddenly the blonde's lips were crashing against his in a forceful, searing kiss. For all the rest of his cool exterior, Draco's pink, full lips were hot and pliant as they pressed against his own, and insistently parted them. Harry eagerly complied, and soon they were both lost to each other; their warmth, their passion, their need for one another.

Harry's hands were now buried in the fine silkiness of Draco's white-gold hair, and gone was Draco's perfectly tamed mane to mildly tangled, wildly messy locks. Meanwhile Draco's hands were gently dancing over Harry's skin, moving from behind his head, to brush his jaw, to cradle his cheek, then back to tickling the fine hairs on the back of Harry's neck.

"You taste…like…chocolate…" Harry breathed, as his lips and tongue continued their fiery duel with Draco's. He nipped at his boyfriend's lower lip, sucking at it gently then used the opportunity to sweep his tongue along the inside of Draco's parted mouth. "So good…I want…more…"

Draco responded to Harry's moans and murmurs with a deep, languorous kiss; he playfully swirled his tongue around Harry's. The pair clung to each other desperately; hands roaming, searching, feeling, tangling, gripping, begging…

And then Draco pulled away, leaving Harry to let out a whine of indignation and disappointment.

Draco took that moment to really examine Harry. His emerald eyes were dark, rimmed with boyishly long lashes, and previously half-lidded, but currently wide open in frustration. The nostrils of his long, straight nose were flaring slightly, as Harry panted heavily, and his cheeks were flushed. Harry's lips were slightly swollen from the thorough kissing he had just experienced, and were red, full, parted and slightly wet…

He was beautiful, he was sexy, he was perfect, and Draco found himself eagerly wanting to snog him, touch him, be with him, love him, some more and never ever stopping, not even to breathe…because Harry was all he wanted, all he needed, all he loved…

"You are absolutely beautiful, do you know that, Harry?" he murmured. Their eyes locked in a gaze, as Draco continued huskily, "And I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Draco…" Harry's voice was soft, and low. Their lips met again, in a slow, tender kiss, before Harry spoke up again, almost shyly. "But if you don't stop teasing me I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands."

Draco let out a throaty chuckle. "I'd like to watch that, actually."

Harry's cheeks turned a deeper red. "That's not what -"

He never finished his sentence, because halfway through, Draco's lips crashed onto his, and then they were living off each other's need again, their mouths and tongues dueling and dancing and seeking…

Draco's hands were sliding down his body slowly, traveling over his shirt, and Harry let out a soft groan of appreciation to signal that Draco could, and should, do a lot more. The corners of Draco's lips turned up in amusement at this, even as they were pressed heatedly against Harry's eager mouth.

He slowly brought his hands back up, deliberately dragging them slowly against Harry's chest, till he arrived at the top button of Harry's shirt. It was undone quickly, and Draco's fingers left teasing patterns on the newly exposed skin, followed by his mouth, which he temporarily detached from Harry's to lay kisses on each inch of skin that was revealed before returning to kiss the raven-haired boy passionately. This was repeated with each and every single button; Draco's hands would tease Harry, then his lips and tongue would take over, sprinkled with the occasional nip of his teeth. At the end of this, Harry was left a hot, quivering mess; his breathing was uncontrolled and erratic; and Draco was all but on his knees in front of Harry, looking up with lust-clouded steel eyes and pouty pink lips, the sight of which only served to heighten the Gryffindor's lust.

His hands tangled almost unconsciously in Draco's hair, gripping the blonde's head tighter. "Draco…"

Draco smirked slightly at his lover's impatience, and pulled himself up to gently press a kiss to Harry's nose. "Yes, love?"

Harry let out a soft growl. "I want you." Their eyes met, and Draco could see the pure heat in the other boy's eyes, which he knew was reflected in his. "Now." And then his brief moment of aggression and dominance was over, and he gave himself over to Draco again, put himself at his mercy again.

Draco, for his part, immediately took control. He nodded, and pushed aside the material of Harry's shirt, letting it slip to the floor unnoticed. He gazed heatedly at the smooth, slightly scar-blemished skin that drew firmly over Harry's slim muscled frame. His eyes blazed a trail, from the defined angles of Harry's jaw, to the smooth curve of Harry's neck, down his flat, wide chest to his toned stomach, which then disappeared teasingly under Harry's jeans.

"This," Draco growled as he tugged lightly at Harry's waistband, "needs to go."

Wordlessly, Harry nodded, and allowed Draco to pull his pants down, leaving him in only his boxers now, and even that wasn't hiding much. Draco allowed himself a quick leer at the rise in the material, before he pressed himself flush against Harry's body, and their lips met again fleetingly, but with innate heat. Draco's mouth moved from Harry's lips to his ear, and his tongue darted out to tease the shell of Harry's ear, which made the raven-haired boy gasp sharply, and the blonde smile.

"Do you like that, love?" Draco murmured, his warm breath tickling Harry's neck. Harry made a sort of throaty moan of agreement, which lengthened and deepened as Draco began attaching his lips to the soft skin, gently suckling and nipping. Draco's hands, which were lightly exploring Harry's head and shoulders, slid down to teasingly brush Harry's nipples, and a loud moan escaped from the Gryffindor's throat.

"Draco…"

The Slytherin in question just swirled his tongue on Harry's skin in reply, his hands moving with more determination and purpose now, tugging and twisting; reducing his lover to moans and sighs of his name. Then he began moving, his mouth mapping out a hot, wet trail down Harry's neck, his tongue teasing his collarbone, then so slow it was painful, he brought his warm lips to where his fingers were, and soon his mouth, lips, teeth, tongue – they were attending to Harry's nipple with great earnest, causing even more mindless babbling to erupt from his boyfriend. Draco snuck a look up at Harry, whose eyes were so heavily lidded Draco could barely see a hint of the beautiful emerald beneath, and whose lips were parted – moving in accordance with the random noises emitting from Harry – with a light shine of wetness on the deep red.

Draco switched over to the other nipple and was rewarded with new cries of pleasure from his lover. The blonde allowed his hands to travel further down Harry's body, and paused at his hips, steadying them as Harry tried to buck against Draco desperately. His mouth drifted lower as well, leaving little reddish marks of possession on Harry's smooth skin. Harry's hips were moving of their own accord now, straining against Draco's hands, begging to press against Draco, any part of Draco. Draco's breath was warm, tickling Harry's skin; his mouth was hot and wet on Harry's hipbone. Harry shuddered involuntarily, incomprehensible noises and pleas issuing forth, as his body continued to struggle, to move towards the heat…it was so close, but still too far away, and it was driving Harry mad…

"Draco," he moaned, almost begging. "God, Draco…please…"

He looked down at the Slytherin, straight into stormy silver orbs, which were practically glowing with desire and heat, so unlike the usual coolness that resided there. Draco lazily patterned Harry's skin with his tongue, although he locked gazes eagerly with his lover, lust and amusement playing in his expression. "Please what, love?"

"Please," Harry whimpered, unable to say anything else; Draco's teasing was pushing him to the brink of frustration and desperation, he was aching and wanting and needing… "Please…Draco…"

Draco deliberately let his breath ghost over Harry, so close to Harry's need that the Gryffindor let a soft cry escape. Draco smiled to himself, he loved to get Harry all riled up like this, he loved to see his boyfriend all flushed and debauched and so very obviously seeking more, he loved to hear Harry plead and beg for Draco to take him, to have his wicked way with him, to make him scream, to claim him, to mark him, to possess him…

It was taking all of Draco's self-control not to just go ahead and shag the Golden Boy right where they were, into the floor of Hogwart's kitchen, as undignified as that would be. But he managed to control his own fiery need, because he was recalling the whole reason they were there in the first place.

With one last firm, smooth swipe of his tongue along the band of Harry's boxers, he slowly rained kisses on Harry's skin, making his way back up until his mouth was teasing Harry's earlobe, then he murmured into his lover's ear.

"It occurs to me," Draco drawled huskily, "that I am due to coat you in chocolate and lick it off your soft, smooth, perfect skin."

* * *

AN: _Aw, you're all going to kill me for leaving it there, aren't you? Haha. Well, at least this way you all have the chocolate-Harry-consumption to look forward to in the next chapter. (grin) And you all can't kill me. Why? Cause you know you wont get the final part of this fic if you do…(insert evil laughter here)_

_Okay, on with my thanks, to my awesome reviewers, I love you all almost as much as I love my chocolate.   
__**Lia Tween, zuvalupa, Lilsi, Didge, Tigris T Draconis, Reins, Grammar Police #42, hp4me, AzureLuna, anarchy-burger, musicgirl141, Mac Black, Chang Wumei, dugong, LythTaeraneth, silverflames03, TTF, jess, **and** Electra.  
**You guys rock, roll and tumbleweeds.   
A note - I got a very good question about why Harry was celebrating in school, since his birthday is during the holidays, and, er...quite frankly, that's just a hell of a plothole which I hope you'll ignore. (blushes sheepishly) Make up your own story - he's hiding from Voldemort, he just likes Hogwarts better, whatever you want. _

_Now, you all know whats coming - yes, the omnipresent request for **reviews**! Say whatever you want, give me ideas, suggestions, what have you, because I'm just such a review whore, (evil snicker). __Or harass me, if you wish, on my LJ. _

Be nice to the hungry author, and I'll send out chocolate-Harry-and-Draco gift packages. Well, I would, if I could. You can all make do, instead, with mental images of the Harry and Draco of my imagination, snogging and shagging each other senseless.

__


	3. Part 3

**Title: **Dessert 

**Summary: **The Hogwarts House Elves have come up with a spanking new dessert for Harry's birthday…and its perfect for Draco's "personal" gift to Harry…kind of a PWP, really. Smutty fluffy slash ensues. _Yay!_

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, _as if you couldn't tell. Which means that this is a..._

**Warning:** Slash! _Which is boy-on-boy-loving goodness. And so, this will be..._

**Rating: **R _for sure, now, especially since you all demanded it…_

**Disclaimer:** _Do you honestly think _**JK Rowling**_ would approve of what I'm about to do with her two of her most delicious characters? In other words: _Not mine. 

**Authoress' Babblings: **_I think you'll all kill me if I keep you waiting any longer, so…_

* * *

**Dessert  
**by** juxtaposed**

****

Harry's eyes were a deep, deep shade of emerald, half-obscured by heavy, dark-lashed eyelids; Draco's were mercurial, turbulent with heat as they locked longing gazes.

Vaguely, through their haze of want and yearning, they registered that on one of the kitchen tables, the House-Elves had laid out a glorious spread of Harry's chocolate birthday cake, with a large bowl of fresh, ripe, juicy red strawberries, and an immense amount – there were bowls upon bowls, jugs upon jugs – of warm, melted chocolate. But the details didn't matter right now, all either of them was capable of thinking was to get there, to get to the sinful dessert, so that they could proceed, so that Draco could thoroughly ravage Harry, so that Harry could get thoroughly ravaged by Draco…

And then amidst breathless murmurs and fervent kisses and ardent touches they had maneuvered themselves over to the large table, and Draco was pushing Harry back against it, down onto the surface. Harry found the backs of his legs pressed to the side of the table, and his back was arching, he was bent backward at the hips, being pushed down onto the tabletop. Draco was on top of him, one prone body atop another, a careful tangle of limbs and Harry, with that careless sort of grace of his, managed to sort of scoot so that he was comfortably, and appropriately, positioned for Draco.

Fire was building up inside the two boys, as their lips met, again and again and again, as their fingers entwined, in soft silky hair and fisted material and warm smooth skin, as their bodies moved, seemingly to their own volition in a synchronized rhythm. There was more than just lustful hunger, there was more than desperate passion; there was a burning need within both of them to declare and prove and consummate their love for the other. All this was done and communicated without words, through tender looks and fleeting kisses and dancing touches…

Then Harry was tightening his grip on Draco, ever so slightly. "Draco," he panted. "Please…"

He didn't have to ask again, Draco's eyes met his and the blonde nodded, placing a gentle kiss to Harry's soft lips before straightening up and surveying the range of dessert food behind Harry.

"What should I start with, Harry?" Draco pondered aloud, the sound of his low, sultry voice sending sparks throughout Harry. "I believe I said something about smearing this cake on you…"

He reached out a hand to where a plate of chocolate-doused slice of cake sat, and brought it close. Then he sunk his fingers into the cake, coating them in thick fudge and soft cake bits, before he smeared it across Harry's lips. He bent down and pressed his lips firmly against his lover's, and as the kiss deepened Draco delighted in the taste of Harry and chocolate blending together in hot swirls.

"Mmm, Draco…" Harry sighed when they broke apart. "You taste good…"

"As do you, love," Draco smiled, then lifted his fingers to his mouth, and began to lick his fingers clean.

"Draco…" Harry's urgent tone made Draco freeze. "That's my job," he reminded Draco with a smirk.

Returning the expression, Draco acquiesced and lowered his fingers to Harry's lips; the messy-haired boy immediately took them into his mouth and his tongue lapped greedily at Draco's tapered fingers. Draco withheld a moan as Harry's tongue circled around his fingers, but he couldn't control himself and groaned aloud when Harry began to suckle gently, his hot mouth enclosing Draco's fingers, his tongue darting into little niches of Draco's hand.

"Harry…"

Gods, this boy was beyond sexy…

As the warmth of Harry's mouth soothed over his skin, Draco couldn't help but picture the same act, but on a different appendage, and his arousal peaked further. He was suddenly aware that he was starting to lose control, and swiftly tried to dislodge his fingers from Harry's insistent lips.

"Harry, stop," he breathed. "It's my time to please you…"

Harry released him, but it was followed with a pout of sorts, one that Draco found despairingly sexy and wretchedly wanton, and he found himself bruising Harry's full, red lips with his own, even as his hand was dipping into the slice of cake again.

This time, he broke off a handful and spread it along the curve of Harry's neck, from below his earlobe to the top of his collarbone. The creamy cake was smooth and cool on Harry's neck, and Harry let out a soft moan and threw back his head, exposing his neck further as Draco brought his lips to gently graze his ear; then Draco's tongue flicked at the chocolate and Harry issued a soft sound of pleasure. Draco let his tongue trace out a design on the chocolate, through the chocolate, on Harry's skin…

He made his way down the small chocolate trail agonizingly slowly, punctuating the path with little nips, which caused Harry to cry out, wanting and pleading for more… And then when he was done, he did it again. He applied another coat of fudge and cake, and another, and another…over Harry's lean, defined shoulders; his chiseled, muscled arms; and he returned Harry's earlier favor, with the Gryffindor's strong, masculine fingers…

"Draco," Harry was repeating his name, over and over, sometimes soft and breathy, other times loud and yearning; his hands were tangled, weaving, gripping Draco's hair and neck and shoulders and back, leaving little trails of fire burning into his skin; it was doing all sorts of things to Draco, making him lose control…

He was now done with the cake, and his hands sought out one of the little jugs of molten chocolate. Then he tipped it slowly over Harry's broad, strapping chest, drizzled a little spiral just off center, over Harry's heart. And his mouth was seeking out Harry's skin again, cleaning up the chocolate that stood in the way…

Over and over and over again, he repeated this, with different areas of Harry's smooth skin, until the little jug was emptied, then he grabbed another, and another… Draco had now mapped out the front of Harry's torso, from the sloping planes of his chest to the neat definitions of his abdomen. He had thoroughly explored his lover's most sensitive spots, from the rise of Harry's peaked nipples to the dip of his cleft bellybutton.

He could see Harry straining, so close to the brink, needing release from Draco so desperately…it made him smile wickedly as he carefully, but firmly, ran his hand over Harry's arousal, eliciting a loud moan and shudder from the Gryffindor. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't keep Harry on the edge forever – Harry was too close to gone as it was, and as badly as Draco really wanted to lavish attention on Harry's spectacular legs as well, he resigned himself to perform that particular act another time.

And in any case, Draco was barely hanging on to the last of his self-restraint himself. Harry's vocals, low and husky and pleading, had gone straight from his ear to his groin, the same with how Harry looked – flushed and writhing and his handsome face contorted in pleasure – it had all been almost too much for Draco, and he was as impatient as his lover to progress.

Those damned boxers were still in the way, and with a feral sort of growl Draco had yanked them out of the way. Harry was now laid out in all his stupendous glory before Draco, and he was beyond beautiful, more than magnificent, past perfect…

He moved up and gave Harry another fierce kiss, and then Draco had sunk back down and wrapped his lips around Harry, engulfing him in moist heat. He worked his tongue as he had with the rest of Harry, letting it swirl and flick and dance and swipe across the sensitized skin, letting it tease and tempt and torture and taste Harry's length, and was rewarded with loud calls and moans of his name, with insistent thrusts and spasms of his lover's hips, before he felt Harry tense and stiffen, before he shuddered and shouted and erupted with explosive force.

When Harry came, Draco smiled – feeling pleased with himself – then moved up to look at his lover. The Gryffindor was lying, panting, his eyes closed in bliss, his mouth open, his face flushed. It was the most beautiful and erotic sight Draco had ever seen, and he tenderly laid a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and his lips curved into a soft, sweet smile at Draco.

"Draco," he murmured. "I love you."

Draco placed another soft kiss, this time on Harry's lips. "I love you too, Harry." Another light brush of lips on lips. "Happy birthday, love."

Harry smiled beatifically at his lover, still reeling. After a few moments, he took a glance around them, and a certain lust worked its way back into his green eyes. "There's still a lot of chocolate left…" he said innocently, allowing his eyes to flicker to Draco's form – which, much to Harry's chagrin, was still fully clothed – settling his gaze on Draco's obvious arousal. "And you haven't had your turn…"

Draco allowed himself to grin his sexy, lazy grin at his boyfriend. "Are you trying to suggest something, love?"

Harry didn't reply, he reached out and pulled Draco to him; their lips worked each other, heat and chocolate mingled. They were both breathless as Harry murmured, "What do you think?"

"I think," Draco mused, "that it's a very good thing I told the House-Elves to leave us till morning."

And their lips met again. And again. And again, and again, and again…

****

**-::FIN::-**

* * *

AN: _Ah, it felt so good to type that last bit. "Fin" is truly a beautiful, underappreciated little half-word that I don't quite get to use enough. Mostly cause I never seem to finish anything. But that's beside the point. The point is, it's DONE! Hopefully, I've satiated your Harry-Draco-chocolate needs, even if there was no actual shaggage in this one – I'm still new to really smutty smut, forgive me! (puppy eyes and chocolate)_

_Oh, and now, simply because I have no shame, I will gleefully point out that while it may have been Harry's birthday here, **my birthday** is tomorrow, so I'll hopefully (hint, hint, smash-you-on-the-head-with-a-Bludger hint!) get some nice reviews as a present. (Remember, I'm finally posting!) And if anyone would like to send me a gift-wrapped Harry (or Draco, or Sirius, or Remus…I'm not picky), I'd not be averse as well. If you do, slices of my birthday cake (which will hopefully be as yummy as Harry's) for all of you! (grin)_

_To all my reviewers, I shall bless you now with a long and healthy life, replete with chocolate, slash fiction, and multiple orgasms. I love you all more than you can possibly comprehend, simply for being so kind as to leave me your thoughts on my little piece of fluffy smut. I honestly did not expect as many reviews as I'd gotten for Part Two, but it left me reeling in a happy daze. So thank you thank you thank you to:  
**Electra; and i have reached my nir; Nyoka Li; zuvalupa; Lainiris; n0b0dys-ang31; Madison** (ooh, cake!);** jess **(good luck!);** Lilsi; AzureLuna **((shrinks away from glare and knife));** LythTaeraneth; silverflames03; gingermao; Megan **(I'd personally just be happy to watch);** Laenna Sinaj; Snapes-Prisoner; Perfect by Nature; Snapple; xhappyxpeoplex; nina; BlackRaven13; Ayako Mikatashi **(hope that Harry and Draco were enough to keep you from killing and resurrecting me);** Without permission; Guinevere-wolfgirl; heart and soul; Sevfan; MyLiFeIsRuInEd **(there is no doubt that chocolate is my "erotic food", and yes I think everyone has one);** Blulily19** (...which half?);** Keren Harris **(glad to hear it! thanks to you and your boyfriend);** Sheyda **(nice threat, but I've dealt with guilt and regret for a long time, haha);** soul kid; Chang Wumei; sumisweet; dracoishott1; amanda; Xhana; musicgirl141 **(thank you! (munches happily));** legally-blonde1; Emerald Tigriss; Identity99;** **baby chaos **(eep! you're scary...); **JackSkellington; Rootbeerfloat; Katy Kreger; Tsuyuno; conrima; Sully J. Milsteria; Crimson-Sunshine****;** plus a__ special shout out to **Trena**, for giving me the most insanely long review I've ever read, thank you! _

_To all who love the cake, it was something my chocolate-craving mind came up with, and something I am determined to create in my kitchen one day. When I do, slices to all of you. _:) _Until then, since most of you asked so nicely, yes, you can all steal my Harry and Draco for a day, but return them in full working condition. So by all means shag them or watch them shag each other, but dont overdo it - the boys need rest too!_


End file.
